


郎骑竹马来

by Orangecaptive11



Category: PZ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 18:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18474286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangecaptive11/pseuds/Orangecaptive11
Summary: *欢脱向小甜饼*ooc*祝我的猪猪宝贝一直有人疼，宝贝生日快乐





	郎骑竹马来

1.  
打小彭在幼儿园第一眼见到小朱开始，他就认定了小朱就是他未来的媳妇儿。第一天上幼儿园的小朱朱躲在麻麻身后不敢跟小朋友们打招呼，小彭一眼就看上了这个粉嘟嘟的小朋友，作为苗苗小班的班长，小彭积极履行自己要照顾其他小朋友的义务上前拉住小朱朱的肉手手，认真的的告诉他以后在苗苗班我照顾你。或许小彭故意装大哥讲话的表情过于吓人，小朱朱停了一下突然抽开自己的手放声大哭，小彭被他这架势吓得也开始抽泣，最后两个小朋友在班主任的帮助下终于打着哭嗝牵上了象征友谊的小手。

小彭同志宠媳妇儿的经历几乎可以从那个时候讲起。某天幼儿园的下午茶时间，小朋友们纷纷拿出自己麻麻精心准备的便当盒吃爱心甜点，小彭洗完小手回来也开始吃自己的布丁，突然感觉到一道灼热的目光在盯着自己，他扭头就看到小朱正眼巴巴的看着自己，小朱凑到他面前眨着大眼睛问他：“英英，我可以尝一口你的布丁吗？”，小彭看了眼他干净的桌子问他麻麻没有准备点心吗，小朱委屈的低头绕自己的手指，可怜巴巴的告诉他自己的点心被大苗苗班的几个大孩子抢走了，于是小彭就带着他去找那几个大孩子要回他的布丁，后来大孩子们不光不还小朱的布丁还扬言要打他们，再后来小彭就跟他们几个打成了一团，家长被叫来时，那几个大孩子站在办公室的墙角鼻血都被打了出来，小朱脸蛋儿脏兮兮的头发也翘起了呆毛一脸懵的跟一旁脸上挂了彩但表情十分英勇的小彭牵着手站在一起，问清原因后老师教育先动手的小彭，小朋友之间要友爱不可以打架，小彭委屈的大喊：“小朱被欺负了我要保护他！”

之后为了防止大班的孩子再来找小朱的麻烦，小彭形影不离的给他当起了保镖，甚至午睡的时间都要抱着自己的小被子和小朱挤在一张小床上睡，老师说不可以一起睡，小彭一本正经的反驳：“小朱是我媳妇儿，为什么不可以一起睡？”

 

2.  
就这样，小彭保护着小朱从小学、中学一直到大学…

“朱一龙，一学期挂了九科你告诉我你怎么做到的？你说说你当初怎么考上北大的！嗯？”  
“哎呀…你别说我了，我下学期都补回来还不行吗…”

大四上学期结束的第一天，小彭坐在回家的公交车上得知了小朱的期末考试成绩，两眼一翻差点儿撅过去，他可太了解小朱了，虽然自己读的设计类专业跟小朱的计算机专业八杆子打不着，但每学期都是自己从四处搜罗复习资料给他，挂了科也一直是自己督促他复习重新把学分补回来，直到现在他都坚信当初一定是教育部搞错了他的高考成绩，小朱当初上的应该是北大青鸟而不是北大！

而一边的小朱，虽然自己挂了九门，也十分坚信自己一学期就能把他们补回来…

“朱一龙，我可告诉你，还有半年可就要毕业了，你这九门不补回来你可别想拿毕业证书！”  
“好啦好啦，你就别说我了，有你盯着别说九门，十九门都能补回来。”  
…  
“哦对了，你爸妈这次还是不回来，寒假来我家住。”  
“他们交代的？我不，我可以自己住。”  
“祖宗算我求你了，别再作妖了行吗？上个假期你就说自己住，结果呢，饭不会做还差点儿把自己熏死，最后还不是我每天去给你当保姆。”  
“……你家…叔叔阿姨都在，他们要是知道我…挂了…再说我又不是你的谁，老往你家跑算什么啊…”  
“那你跟我在一起啊，住自己男朋友家总没问题了吧。”

小彭第一万次提起要他跟自己在一起，身边几乎所有人都能看出来他对小朱的想法，但小朱一如既往的装傻充愣，小彭只好说：“行，不住我家也行，但必须断网，我每天去看你时给你把电脑带过去你可以用两个小时，其他时间你给我好好在家复习功课！”

周扒皮！法西斯！小朱对不平等条约愤愤不平却没脸反抗，只好在心里暗自腹诽扎他小人画个圈圈诅咒你！哎，算了，好歹能自己住，自在！于是小朱回家的第一天就点了一大堆炸鸡外卖，还从卧室床底翻出了一沓珍藏的封面全是印着大波妹的光碟，就着妹子们“呀咩蝶”的勾魂叫声撸了半卷卫生纸，痛快！第二天成功睡到下午三点，爬起来继续吃昨天剩下的炸鸡，又打游戏到深夜。

一连几天小彭都没有过来，小朱的存粮没有了，附近的外卖也吃腻了，随便裹了件大衣就出门觅食去了，楼后面的小吃一条街自己可是从小吃到大，他要了个配料丰富的豪华大煎饼果子便靠在电线杆子上冒着热气哼哧哼哧的吃起来，吃完又去旁边超市买了一堆垃圾食品回去。走到单元楼门口，看到小彭提了一个大塑料袋站在那，没等自己走近小彭就发现了他，张嘴就是数落他：“祖宗诶，下雪了您老看到没，你是想把自己冻感冒再传染给我报复我吗？我告诉你啊没用，该复习还得……诶诶你别走啊，等等我！”

小朱觉得小彭的存在就是老妈2.0，像个负责帮老妈本体时刻监视自己的复制人，连数落自己的语气都学的一模一样，他只好翻着白眼儿躲开。跟小朱上了楼，进到家里环视一周小彭便后悔过来了，“我就几天没来，你家啥时候改养猪场了？”，“这不怪你吗？说了每天过来照顾我，你都几天没来啦，我还没饭吃没干净衣服穿像颗风中飘摇的小草没人疼没人爱…”小朱越说越入戏眼见着泪珠子就要掉下来，小彭略带歉意的挠挠头，开口道：“呃，不好意思我找了个实习工作，前两天忙着入职没顾得上你，以后争取每天过来。”，听说他实习了小朱还挺诧异：“你都实习啦，这么着急找工作干嘛？”，“你说干嘛，我的生活费每个月有三分之二都花在你这个留守儿童身上，再靠家里给的生活费咱俩都得饿死，哦不对，是我先饿死你紧随其后。”，小彭边收拾带来的食物边说着：“行了，别瘫着了，收拾收拾屋子，把脏衣服挑出来我一会儿洗了，我先给你做饭。”

说起做饭，小彭手艺可真不错，小朱父母的研究所在国外，长期不能回国，从小学开始小朱就隔三差五跑去小彭家蹭饭，彭爸彭妈也很喜欢脸蛋儿漂亮嘴儿又甜的小朱，后来小朱不好意思整天往人家跑，小彭又不放心他一个人在外面吃那些快餐，就学着自己做饭，别看小朱自己不会做，嘴却特别挑，这些年来愣是把小彭锻炼出了星级厨师的水平，这会儿又嚷嚷着着要吃红烧狮子头，小彭对他的要求只好无奈的一个个答应。饭桌上小朱吃的满嘴都是油眼都不抬一下，一看就跟饿了他七八天一样，小彭在旁边一个劲儿劝他慢点吃没人跟你抢。吃过晚饭小彭收拾了房子，临走前还带走了小朱的电脑，任凭小朱怎么装可怜泪眼汪汪的求他都没心软，扔下一句：“好好看书，明天给你带回来。”，小朱委屈！他要打游戏！他还要C盘里的大波妹！

但也就反抗了几天，小朱便老实下来，虽然不闹着要电脑了，但也没干正事，卧室书柜里尘封多年的漫画书终于又得到了宠幸，有时小彭太忙不能每天都来，小朱就自己跑下去买路边摊，寒冬腊月永远是只穿一件薄大衣，路边摊儿配冰可乐，想不生病都难。这天小彭又是隔了几天才来，一进屋就觉得气氛不对，屋里太安静了，叫了几声小朱才听到卧室有哼唧声便走了过去，推开卧室门发现小朱蜷缩在自己的小床上满脸的痛苦表情，看到他来嘴里一个劲儿的叫唤：“呜呜冠英我要死了，我要死了…”，小彭赶紧过去看他，人虚脱的厉害，当即把人扛去了医院，医生诊断是饮食不规律以及冷热刺激引发的急性肠胃炎，顺带着发起了点烧，吊两瓶水再开些药就可以回家了。

小彭陪着他在急诊室里吊水，小朱烧的昏昏欲睡小彭就把他搂在自己怀里，真是不省心。吊完水回家后小朱显然没之前那么疼了，但大约是吊了水吃了药的缘故，脑子昏昏沉沉的不清醒，小彭把他扒光了塞进被窝儿里发汗。床边温暖的床头灯灯光照着小朱的脸，兴许身体还是很不舒服，他的睫毛一直在轻轻抖动，小彭心疼又无奈，用手指擦掉他额角细密的汗珠，用蛊惑的嗓音轻声对他说：“朱啊，要不要跟我在一起，嗯？试试好不好？”，兴许是气氛有点暧昧又或许小朱真的烧过头了，他居然从内而外的有种温热又熨帖的感觉，哼哼了两声带着浓重的鼻音开口：“可你没有大胸怎么办…”，小彭看着他撒娇一点办法都没有，小混蛋总是这样，猫爪一样骚挠着自己的内心稍微靠近又亮出锋利的指甲，不听话。

 

3.  
寒假后半段小朱总算老实了点开始看书，可能生病的滋味真的很不好也不吃垃圾食品了，每天老老实实的等着小彭来投喂，开学前的某天在饭桌上，看着吃的开心的小朱，小彭犹豫了下又试探性的问他：“朱啊，下学期我想在学校附近租间房子，你跟我一起住吧。”，“租房子干嘛？我住宿舍不挺好的吗？”，“是这样啊，下学期我要实习，作息跟大家肯定不一样，你也要复习功课，宿舍环境不好，我们住在外面还清净点也不怕打扰别人。”，“那…那要花好多钱吧，我都还没挣钱怎么租啊…”，小彭无奈笑着去揉他头发，又说：“这不用担心啦，我实习已经赚钱了，再加上奖学金肯定没问题。”小朱心里也犹豫着，他能感觉到小彭对自己的不寻常，可他一直觉得自己喜欢的是大波美女，可小彭对自己这么好让他也很苦恼，想了半天最后还是答应了，不管怎么说小彭分析的没错。

开学后两人便搬到了一起，学校附近的一所单身公寓，一室一厅，小彭买了张双人床放在卧室。白天小彭去上班，小朱就在房子里看看书，完善他的毕业设计，晚上小彭买菜回来做饭吃，时间不长小朱都觉得自己养胖了几斤，除了小彭偶尔看向自己的意味不明的眼神外…小日子还不错。晚上小朱有时会叫小彭陪自己看影碟放松一下，从八十年代的美国脱口秀到现在的国产烂俗喜剧，小朱对喜剧有莫名的坚持，即使对豆瓣评分2.0的喜剧都能哈哈笑出声，有时被情节逗得笑倒在小彭怀里，小彭用手臂紧了紧他，他又悄不做声的从他怀里挪开一点。

最近一些日子小朱总觉得小彭怪怪的，他好几次晚上睡觉时感觉有人在亲他，有次他梦里觉得脸蛋儿痒痒的，想伸手挠一下，手一举起来就碰到一个人的肩膀，随后手被攥住自己也被拉进一个人的怀里，还以为自己做春梦呢谁知一早起发现自己正窝在小彭怀里，脸对着他精悍的胸膛莫名脑子有点热，他觉得自己这样很不好。第二天小朱回学校宿舍拿资料，坐在自己座位上眼神放空的想晚上的事，正好被回来的舍友看到笑他大白天想哪个妹子呢，他回过神来思来想去觉得自己想不出什么名堂，就跟舍友讲了这件事，没想到舍友听后开口就道：“你那个发小啊，傻子都能看出来人家对你有意思，诶我说你这人脸皮真厚，吃了人家那么多好处我还以为你早就献身了呢。”，小朱听这话脸上挂不住怼回去：“说什么呢！我哪吃人家好处了？”，“呵，开玩笑，你的课你不上让人家帮你答到，你考试人家都不同专业还帮你整理笔记，你床铺整天那么乱人家给你整理，你臭袜子人家洗，你情书还让人家给你收，你整天吃那么好不是人家给你跑腿打包的？你连游戏都是人家给练的，你可要点儿脸吧。”，小朱被舍友这么一说自己早就咂嚒出点味儿来，还是眉头紧锁的说：“可我喜欢的是妹子诶，大胸的…等等，什么情书！我怎么没收到过！”，舍友看他这反应也想着帮他一把，思索一会便开口道：“得，看来人家对你是势在必得，不过你要是搞不清自己喜欢什么样的，那这样，哥们儿给你介绍个妹子，大胸的，晚上见见？试试感觉？”，舍友色眯眯的看着他，小朱眼珠一转便答应了，试试！

晚上舍友带他去了一家青吧，又叫了一圈妹子来陪着，小朱看着周围一个个大白馒头往自己身上挤不光没多兴奋反而有点厌恶，灌了自己两杯酒就玩起了扑克，旁边一个波妹看着小朱的长相满意的不得了，又拉低了自己的v领一个劲儿的往上凑，小朱被她身上的香水味熏的直犯恶心，没一会扑克也不玩了，倒在卡座上迷糊起来。等众人喝好了玩尽兴了小朱已经睡着了，舍友怎么叫都叫不醒正愁着怎么把他弄回去，这时小朱的电话响了，舍友接起来是小彭打来问为什么还不回家的，舍友赶紧跟他说了情况报了地址让他来接人，小彭赶到的时候看到的是小朱睡倒在卡座里，衬衣扣子只剩几颗还系着，露出的胸口上潮红一片，裤子上有撒上的酒水痕迹，更过分的是旁边一个整个奶子都要露出来的妹子一个劲儿拿胸蹭他，小彭上去一把把妹子扯开惹得妹子一声尖叫，他蹲下来拍小朱的脸，边拍边叫他：“朱啊，醒醒，醒醒啊…”，人浑身散发着酒气一点动静都没有，小彭整张脸已经严肃到极点，他问旁边的舍友他喝了多少，舍友说就两杯伏特加吧，“靠，傻逼他酒精过敏！”，骂着就抱起小朱冲了出去，急匆匆赶到医院被医生紧急打了针吊了水，小彭又陪了一夜，早上小朱缓缓醒来时，看到的是小彭猩红着眼坐在床边，见他醒了面无表情的留下一句：“一会起来去医院食堂吃点早饭，我有事先走了，你自己回家。”

4.0  
上次从医院回来到现在已经一周多了，小彭一直没回他俩的出租屋，小朱电话微信都联系不上他，去小彭家里找他也没人，打电话给彭爸彭妈说他们出门旅游了，也不知道小彭在哪，小朱慢慢的慌了，他那天看着小彭那么冰冷的表情心里难受死了，再加上身体不舒服他一下就哭了出来，然而小彭只看了他一眼转身就走了，没有揉他的头没有捏他的脸也没有抱抱安慰，他知道小彭生气了，很生气。后来他打给舍友问那天晚上的情况，舍友也不好意思的回答他：“哥们儿对不住啊，不知道你不能喝，那天你那发小来的时候表情恨不得把我们都活扒了皮，尤其是丽丽，直接给人甩地上了…”，“等等，丽丽是谁？”，“就那天那个大波妹啊，一直往你身上凑那个…”完了，小朱心里想，真的完了。

几天里小朱整日愁眉苦脸，像是担心丈夫出轨的幽怨小媳妇儿一样每天打好多电话给小彭，无一例外听到的都是那个机械女声“你拨打的电话已关机”……家里没有存粮了，小朱自己去超市采购，回到家把东西放在餐桌上接着打电话，没有例外，小朱看着空着的房子和睡了一半的床，突然悲从中来，从购物袋里拿出一提超市搞活动送的啤酒，坐在地上就开始喝，边喝边哭，越哭越难过，怎么就找不到了呢…

一瓶啤酒下肚，小朱脸蛋儿已经飘上两片红晕，这时电话响了，特定的铃声“小猪猪接电话啦”，是冠英！他赶紧接起电话，轻松低哑、略带疲惫又宠溺的声音冲进耳朵里：“怎么啦？怎么打这么多电话？”，听到小彭熟悉的声音，小朱终于忍不住了，声音低低的哭了起来，小彭那边听到声音不对赶紧安慰：“小朱，怎么啦怎么哭啦，想我啦？别哭啦，你怎……”，声音被小朱打断：“冠英你不要我了对不对？我喝酒我和女孩儿在一起你生气了，所以不要我了吗？你不是…不是喜欢我吗，我这么乖，我都听你话…你不要我了，你不疼我了…我那么乖…呜呜…”，小彭听他声音沙哑，带着哭腔和无尽的委屈，还似乎有点醉意，却那么努力认真的憋着委屈跟自己讲话，心瞬间碎了一地，说话的声音也带上了浓稠的心疼：“小朱，宝贝儿先不哭了，哪有不要你，我不是留了纸条在书桌上吗？公司安排封闭训练要十几天的时间，是不是没看到纸条，宝贝儿不哭了怎么不疼你啊，你那么好那么乖我最疼你了，最喜欢你了，在家等我，我马上就赶回去，乖啊在家等我…”，小朱楞楞地坐在地上，嗯？闹了个乌龙？情绪却还沉浸在刚才的悲伤中，继续坐在地上哭。

小彭到家时就看到小朱站在门口眼睛红红的等着自己，像只跟主人走丢了的狗狗一样，看到自己后又一瘪嘴，扑进他怀里，哭了。小彭赶紧把他抱紧，不管三七二十一的道歉：“宝宝我错了，我再也不这样了，不哭了不哭了，让你受委屈了，给你做好吃的，啊，进屋进屋，小可怜儿不哭了啊…”，进门后小彭看了眼地上的空酒瓶，还好就喝了一瓶，放下行李转身要去给小朱倒蜂蜜水，却发现衣角被小朱两只手攥的紧紧的，正抬眼拿那双水汪汪的大眼睛小心翼翼的看他，怕自己又要走一样，轻叹一声把他拉到沙发上坐下，给小朱擦了擦眼泪，无奈的说：“我不走，给你倒杯水喝好不好，宝贝儿不哭了鼻涕都蹭我身上了…”，小朱可怜兮兮的试探着说：“你没有不要我对不对，那你跟我在一起不？”，小彭赶紧回到：“哎呦祖宗，之前不一直是你不答应吗？在一起在一起！我最疼你了。”，小朱看了他一会终于不哭了，却还委屈的说：“那…那你表示一下…”，小彭心里暗自骂他小流氓，却还是十分宠溺的捧起他的脸亲上去，额头，鼻尖儿，脸蛋儿，小嘴儿，两人的吻越吻越深，小朱的舌头被他吸的酥酥麻麻，打了二十年光棍儿的处男小朱觉得越来越不妙，推开小彭气喘吁吁的撒娇：“你，帮帮…我…”，小彭早就感觉到了他身体的变化，十分乐意的答应：“得嘞主子！”

5.0  
在小彭的督促下小朱顺利补回了挂掉的九门科目，为了庆祝一下两人周末跑去爬山看晚上的烟火表演。夜幕降临，两人在山顶找了个视野比较好的空地，靠在一起等烟火，小朱神秘兮兮的从口袋里拿出一个u盘塞到小彭手里，小彭疑惑的看他，小朱一连骄傲的小表情给他解释这里面是自己给他写的程序，方便他处理设计的图纸，比市面上的软件设计的更合理，自己专门给他写的，说完就睁着亮晶晶的大眼睛等着表扬，小彭紧了紧搂着他的手臂，对他的小心思一目了然，配合着他道：“哇，宝贝儿真厉害，谢谢宝贝儿！”，看他高兴了，小彭也从包里掏出来一个小盒子，小朱打开看是一个微缩的房子模型，小彭说：“我已经跟公司签了合同，毕业后直接工作了，你之后想接着读书还是想工作什么的都可以，我赚钱养你，这个是我给咱们以后的家设计的布局，宝贝儿相信我，不久的将来就带你住进大房子里。”，小朱听他说的话心里既温暖又开心，他也伸手抱住小彭的腰，头埋在小彭的肩上蹭他，小彭被逗笑了，故意逗他：“不喜欢大波妹了？”，感觉小朱明显僵了下，突然抬起头偷亲了一下他，“大屌也不错！”，小混蛋，小彭骂了他一句，按住他的头亲了上去。

远处的天空放起了烟花，绚烂夺目，两人却没有心思欣赏，此刻他们心里，彼此就是那朵最耀眼的光芒。

**Author's Note:**

> 亲亲猪猪宝贝，生日快乐！


End file.
